


[Fanart] Warm Ups

by WriterRose



Series: Genderbent KNB [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: [Fanart] Genderbent Seirin warming up before practice.
Series: Genderbent KNB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104194
Kudos: 14





	[Fanart] Warm Ups

Kagami impressing everyone with her handstands.

Izuki and Kiyoshi reliably being Hyuuga's personal worst nightmare. (Aida wondering what all the noise is about).

Mitobe is the go-to gal for hairstyling. Koganei is probably teasing Tsuchida about her boyfriend or something.


End file.
